The Wizard of Oz (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twentieth spoof of The Wizard of Oz. Cast *Daphne (from Scooby Doo) as Dorothy *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hunk *Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Scarecrow *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Hickory *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Tin Man *Rolf (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Zeke *Garfield (from Garfield) as The Cowardly Lion *Bumpy Dog (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Toto *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Auntie Emily *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Uncle Henry *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Professor Marvel *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic) as The Wizard (Bad) *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as The Wizard (Good) *Sonic Characters as Munchkins *Various Humans, Animals, Toys, and Robots as Emerald City People *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Miss Gulch *Nightmare Moon (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glinda *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Doorman *Slinky Dog (From Toy Story) as Cabbie (Coachman) *Kevin (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Guard *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Apple Trees Gallery Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 9.png|Daphne as Dorothy HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Hunk Squidward Tired.jpg|Squidward as Scarecrow Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy).jpg|Jimmy as Hickory Spike (The Land Before Time).jpg|Spike as Tin Man Rolf-rolf-ed-edd-n-eddy-23714333-259-194.jpg|Rolf as Zeke Garfield the Fat Cat.jpg|Garfield as The Cowardly Lion Bumpy dog.jpg|Bumpy Dog as Toto LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Auntie Emily SirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Uncle Henry Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Professor Marvel Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as The Wizard (Good) Mecha sonic by doctor g d4g8r3x by capn cosmic-d99fn55.png|Mecha Sonic as The Wizard (Bad) Sonic, Cosmo And Company.png|Sonic Characters as Munchkins Disney-festival-wallpaper-disney-characters-mickey-donald-princess-prince.jpg|Various Humans, Animals, Toys, and Robots as Emerald City People Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa as Miss Gulch Nightmare moon.png|Nightmare Moon as The Wicked Witch of the West Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 7 - Dexter's Mom, on the diving board, then jumps off to dive in..png|Dexter's Mom as Glinda Dexter's Dad.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Doorman Toy-Story-Slinky-the-dog.jpg|Slinky Dog as Cabbie (Couchman) KevinEEnE.jpg|Kevin as Guard The Shrimpers.jpg|Shrimpers as Apple Trees Movie Used *The Wizard of Oz (1939) Footage Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Specials The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Garfield *Peace & Quiet/Wanted: Wade/Garfield Goes Hawaiian *Box O' Fun/Unidentified Flying Orson/School Daze *Nighty Nightmare/Banana Nose/Ode to Odie *Fraidy Cat/Shell Shocked Sheldon/Nothing To Sneeze At *Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade: You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping *Identity Crisis/The Bad Sport/Up a Tree *Weighty Problem/The Worm Turns/Good Cat, Bad Cat *Cabin Fever/Return of Power Pig/Fair Exchange *The Binky Show/Keeping Cool/Don't Move! *Magic Mutt/Short Story/Monday Misery *Best of Breed/National Tapioca Pudding Day/All About Odie *Caped Avenger/Shy Fly Guy/Green Thumbs Down *Forget Me Not/I Like Having You Around!/Sales Resistance *Pest of a Guest/The Impractical Joker/Fat & Furry *Rip Van Kitty/Grabbity/Big Catnap *The Great Getaway/Scrambled Eggs/Hansel and Garfield *The Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *One Good Fern Deserves/Goody-Go-Round/The Black Book *The Legend of the Lake/Double Oh Orson/Health Feud *Binky gets Cancelled/Show Stoppers/Cutie and the Beast *The Lasagna Zone/Sleepytime Pig/Yojumbo *Pros and Cons/Rooster Revenge/Lights! Camera! Garfield! *Polecat Flats/Hogcules/Brain boy *Maine Course/No Laughing Matter/Attack of the Mutant. *Robodie/First Aid Wade/Video Victim *The Curse of Klopman/Mud sweet Mud/Rainy Day Dreams *Basket Brawl/Origin of Power Pig/Cactus Jake Rides.. *Binky Goes Bad!/Barn of Fear/Mini-Mall Matters *Attention-Getting Garfield/Swine Trek/It Must be True! *Arrivaderci, Odie!/Gort Goes Good/Felling Feline *The Bear Facts/Nothing to be Afraid of/The Big Talker *Cactus Makes Perfect/Hogcules II/Crime and Nourishment *T.V. of Tomorrow/Little Red Riding Egg/Well-Fed Feline *Invasion of the Big Robots/Shelf Esteem/Housebreak Hotel *First Class Feline/Hamelot/How to be Funny! *Mystic Manor/Flop goes the Weasel/The Legend of Long Jon *China Cat/Cock-a-Doodle Dandy/Beach Blanket Bonzo *Lemon-Aid/Hog Noon/Video Airlines *The Mail Animal/Peanut-Brained Rooster/Mummy Dearest *Skyway Robbery/U.S. Acres: The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!/Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind *Astro Cat/U.S. Acres: Cock-A-Doodle Duel/Cinderella Cat *Ship Shape/U.S. Acres: Barn of Fear II/Break-a-Leg *Twice Told Tale/U.S. Acres: Orson Goes on Vacation/Wedding Bell Blues *Clean Sweep/U.S. Acres: Secrets of the Animated Cartoon/How the West was Lost *Binky Gets Cancelled, Again!/U.S. Acres: Orson's Diner/Flat Tired *Return of the Buddy Bears/U.S. Acres: Much Ado About Lanolin/Reigning Cats and Dogs *Fit for a King/U.S. Acres: Ben Hog/Dessert in the Desert *Hound of the Arbuckles/U.S. Acres: Read Alert/Urban Arbuckle *Odielocks and the 3 Cats/U.S. Acres: Quack to the Future/Beddy Buy *Count Lasagna/U.S. Acres: Mystery Guest/Rodent Ramage *Feline Felon/U.S. Acres: The Legal Eagle/The Cactus Saga *D.J. Jon/U.S. Acres: Cornfinger/Five Minute Warning *Wonderful World/U.S. Acres: The Orson Awards/The Garfield Workout *All Things Fat and Small/U.S. Acres: Robin Hog/Hare Replacement *Stick to It/U.S. Acres: Orson in Wonderland/For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen/U.S. Acres: The Well Dweller/The Wise Man *Star Struck/U.S. Acres: Election Daze/Dirty Business *Moo Cow Mutt/Big Bad Buddy Bird/Angel Puss *Trial and Error/An Egg-Citing Story/Supermarket Mania *The Legend of Cactus Jupiter/Birthday Boy Roy/Jukebox Jon *Squeak Previews/Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade/A Tall Tale *Frankenstein Feline/Weatherman Wade/Fill-In Feline *Polar Pussycat/Over the Rainbow/Remote Possibilities *Night of the Living Laundromat/Fast Food/Cash and Carry *Speed Trap/Flights of Fantasy/Castaway Cat *Mind Over Matter/Orson at the Bat/The Multiple-Choice Cartoon *Galactic Gamesman Garfield/Sly Spy Guy/The Thing That Stayed Forever *Bouncing Baby Blues/The Ugly Duckling/Learning Lessons *Robodie II/For Butter or Worse/Annoying Things *Guaranteed Trouble/U.S. Acres: Fan Clubbing/A Jarring Experience *The Idol of Id/Bedtime Story Blues/Mama Manicotti *The Pizza Patrol/The Son Also Rises/Rolling Romance *The Automated, Animated Cartoon/It's a Wonderful Wade/Truckin' Odie *Home Away from Home/Rainy Day Robot/Odie the Amazing *The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test/Stark Raven Mad/The Record Breaker *Renewed Terror/Bad Time Story/Tooth or Dare *Country Cousin/The Name Game/The Carnival Curse *Home Sweet Swindler/Forget-Me-Not Newton/The Great Inventor *Taste Makes Waist/The Wolf Who Cried Boy/Day of Doom *The Kitty Council/The Bo Show/Bad Neighbor Policy *Canvas Back Cat/Make Believe Moon/The Creature That Lived in the Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw *Airborne Odie/Once Upon a Time Warp/Bride and Broom *Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date *The Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind/Jack II: The Rest of the Story/The Garfield Opera *Dummy of Danger/Sooner or Later/Jumping Jon *Sound Judgement/Gross Encounters/The Perils of Penelope *The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy/Who Done It?/The Picnic Panic *Ghost of a Chance/Roy Gets Sacked/Revenge of the Living Lunch *Super Sonic Seymour/A Mildly Mental Mix-Up/The Garfield Rap *A Vacation from His Senses/The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Dread Giveaway *The Wright Stuff/Safe at Home/Orson Express *Jon the Barbarian/Uncle Roy to the Rescue/The Kitten and the Council *Next Door Nuisance/What's It All About, Wade?/Bigfeetz *The Canine Conspiracy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 1/The Genuine Article *The Best Policy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 2/Fishy Feline *The Pie-Eyed Piper/Sweet Tweet Treat/Fine Feathered Funnyman *The Floyd Story/How Now, Stolen Cow?/The Second Penelope Episode *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse/Payday Mayday/How to Drive a Human Crazy *Date of Disaster/A Little Time Off/The Longest Doze *The Life and Times of the Lasagne Kid/Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Unreal Estate *Stairway to Stardom/Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck/Magic, Monsters and Manicotti *Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines *The Garfield Musical/Mind Over Melvin/The Third Penelope Episode *Knights and Daze/Holiday Happening/Jailbird Jon *The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue *The Legend of Johnny Ragweedseed/Grape Expectations, Part 1/Catch as Cats Can't *A Matter of Conscience/Grape Expectations: Part 2/Top Ten *Change of Mind/Temp Trouble/The Perfect Match *My Fair Feline/Double Trouble Talk/Half-Baked Alaska *Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond *Model Behavior/U.S. Acres: Egg Over Easy - Part 2/Another Ant Episode *The Guy of Her Dreams/U.S. Acres: The Discount of Monte Cristo/The Fairy Dogmother *The Stand-Up Mouse/Daydream Doctor/Happy Garfield Day *Sit on It/Kiddy Korner/Brainwave Broadcast *The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher *Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse/The Old Man and the Mountain/Food Fighter *The Jelly Roger/The Farmyard Feline Philosopher/Dogmother II *Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans *The Man Who Hated Cats/Deja Vu/Canned Laughter *Horror Hostess/Newsworthy Wade *Arbuckle the Invincible/The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody/The Ocean Blue Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Thomas and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Not So Hasty Puddings (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Mud Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Which Way Now? (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Toffee Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Colours (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Stop That Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help at All (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Blown Away (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Mucking About (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *Unscheduled Stops (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Number One Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Counting on Nia (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Regatta *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure Disney *Pinocchio (1940) *The Rescuers (1977) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Friendship is Magic, part 1 *Friendship is Magic, part 2 *The Return of Harmony Part 1 *Luna Eclipsed *Hearth's Warming Eve *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *Sleepless in Ponyville *Magical Mystery *My Little Pony Equestria Girls *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 *Castle Mane-ia *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Equestria Games *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 *Bloom & Gloom *Slice of Life *Princess Spike *Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Scare Master *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *Gauntlet of Fire *A Hearth's Warming Tail *To Where and Back Again - Part 1 *To Where and Back Again - Part 2 *Celestial Advice *A Royal Problem *Shadow Play - Part 1 *Shadow Play - Part 2 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship *My Little Pony The Movie *School Daze - Part 2 *Horse Play *School Raze - Part 1 *School Raze - Part 2 Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Wizard of Oz Part 1: Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz Part 2: Daphne Blake meets Family *The Wizard of Oz Part 3: Somewhere Over Rainbow *The Wizard of Oz Part 4: Madame Mim Decides To Take It From Bumpy Dog *The Wizard of Oz Part 5: Daphne meets Captain Zero *The Wizard of Oz Part 6: It's a Twister (Tornado) *The Wizard of Oz Part 7: Daphne meets Dexter's Mom (Munchkin land) *The Wizard of Oz Part 8: Ding Dong The Witch is Dead *The Wizard of Oz Part 9: Daphne meets Mim *The Wizard of Oz Part 10: Follow The Yellow Brick Road *The Wizard of Oz Part 11: Daphne meets Squidward (If I Only Had a Brian) *The Wizard of Oz Part 12: Daphne meets Spike (If I Only Had a Heart) *The Wizard of Oz Part 13: Daphne meets Garfield (If I Only Had The Nerve) *The Wizard of Oz Part 14: Mim/Daphne Goes To Emerald City *The Wizard of Oz Part 15: Bell Out Of Order/In the Merry Old Land Of Oz *The Wizard of Oz Part 16: If I Were King of the Forest *The Wizard of Oz Part 17: Daphne Feels Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz Part 18: Bad Wizard (Mecha Sonic) *The Wizard of Oz Part 19: The Haunted Forest *The Wizard of Oz Part 20: Flying Apes attack *The Wizard of Oz Part 21: Mim's Castle/Bumpy Dog Runs Away *The Wizard of Oz Part 22: Grasshoppers' March *The Wizard of Oz Part 23: Mim's Death *The Wizard of Oz Part 24: Good Wizard (Geppetto) *The Wizard of Oz Part 25: Daphne's Goodbye/Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz Part 26: There's No Place Like Home *The Wizard of Oz Part 27: End Credits Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs